


The Revolution

by agoodmusekickin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodmusekickin/pseuds/agoodmusekickin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Entertainment prompt:</p>
<p>"Tell me about a story or a plot I haven't written, and I'll give you between one and three sentences from that story."</p>
<p>With the personal prompt of:</p>
<p>"Someone loses track of Aang at Dorney Park and Wildwater Kingdom."</p>
<p>(It's important to note how I failed to follow the instructions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revolution

Raph pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"What do you mean you lost him, Mike. How do you lose the freakin' Avatar?"

"Hey, ask anyone from his world! That's really not that difficult a thing to do!"

The larger man runs a hand over his head as he sighs, smudging the blue arrow that was Sharpie'd onto his scalp earlier that day.

"Go back to when you saw him last."

"We were at the funnel cake stand," says Mike with a pre-meditated flinch.

"Of course you brought him to a place where they serve food with powdered sugar on top," mutters Raph through clenched teeth.

"I'd just pointed him to where the condiments were and turned to pay. When I turned back, he was gone."

Just then, three security guards race by. Their radios squawk to life:  
 _I repeat: Be advised. Sightings of a young boy dangling from the Revolution have been confirmed. EMTs are in route._

_"We copy control, on our way!"_

Raph and Mike both watch the men pass.  
Then they look to each other.

"He's riding the damn thing from the outside, isn't he."

"Probably."

"Who's brilliant idea was this again?"

"Hey, it could be worse. We could have gone with the Base Jump the Empire State building idea instead."


End file.
